


wanna bet?

by imposterhuman



Series: parkner week 2019 and parkner halloween week 2019 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Harley is a little shit, Jack-o'-lanterns, M/M, Peter is a good Bro, Pumpkin carving, Soft Peter Parker, harley & mj friendship, im gonna make that a tag goddamnit, parkner halloween week 2019, soft harley keener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “Why are we doing this, again?” Peter gave up on trying to get the seeds out of his pumpkin. Even his superstrength couldn’t free some of the chunks, and it was disgusting to stick his hand in there to try to get it out. “You hate pumpkins. You made some girl cry at Starbucks with your anti-pumpkin rant. You faked a pumpkin allergy so that you wouldn’t have to kiss me after I had a pumpkin spice latte. So, what gives?”Harley flushed and mumbled something incomprehensible, refusing to meet Peter’s eyes.“What did you say?” Peter grinned; this was going to be good.Harley rolled his eyes. “I said,” he huffed. “That MJ told me that I couldn’t carve a better jack o’ lantern than her and I have to prove her wrong.”





	wanna bet?

**Author's Note:**

> for parkner halloween week day 6: jack o' lanterns
> 
> enjoy!

“This is the grossest thing I’ve ever done,” Peter announced, scooping a handful of pumpkin guts out of his pumpkin and examining them distastefully. “Seriously. I’ve done some pretty gross things, but this takes the cake.”

“Don’t be such a baby,” replied Harley, elbow-deep in his own pumpkin. “It’s not that bad.”

Peter made an unhappy noise. “It’s slimy!” he complained. “This is so nasty.”

“I will throw pumpkin guts at you if you don’t stop complaining.”

“You wouldn’t,” he said with a small flinch, eyeing Harley nervously. 

Harley smirked, saccharine sweet. “Try me, babe,” he said, turning back to his work. “If you distract me and I mess up my jack o’ lantern, good luck ever feeling clean again.”

“Shutting up,” Peter shuddered, looking at his own sad, lopsided pumpkin. “Actually, is it too early to give up?”

“Yes,” Harley said. “I want to see how bad yours ends up so I can feel better about mine.”

“Wow, Harls,” Peter said dryly. “I’m really feeling the love. You are possibly the most affectionate boyfriend in the world when you talk like that.”

Harley flicked a few pumpkin seeds at him and Peter definitely did not squeal like a child. “I’d love you more if you participated in this traditional Halloween activity with me,” he suggested, a hint of a threat in his voice.

“Why are we doing this, again?” Peter gave up on trying to get the seeds out of his pumpkin. Even his superstrength couldn’t free some of the chunks, and it was disgusting to stick his hand in there to try to get it out. “You hate pumpkins. You made some girl cry at Starbucks with your anti-pumpkin rant. You faked a pumpkin allergy so that you wouldn’t have to kiss me after I had a pumpkin spice latte. So, what gives?”

Harley flushed and mumbled something incomprehensible, refusing to meet Peter’s eyes. 

“What did you say?” Peter grinned; this was going to be good.

Harley rolled his eyes. “I said,” he huffed. “That MJ told me that I couldn’t carve a better jack o’ lantern than her and I have to prove her wrong.”

“You do know she’s an artist, right?” Peter gasped between laughs. There were tears in his eyes, he was sure, at the put out look on his boyfriend’s face.

“I know that, thank you,” he replied waspishly. “But it’s not like I could back down from her challenge!”

“All you had to do was say no!” Peter cackled, his own failure of a pumpkin forgotten as he teased Harley. “You know you never beat MJ at anything.”

“Shut up,” said Harley, brandishing the pumpkin scoop menacingly. “Maybe this will be the first time, you don’t know.”

Peter couldn’t resist giving his boyfriend a kiss. “It won’t be,” he said, kissing Harley again. “But that’s okay. You’re a winner to me.”

“Cheeseball,” grumbled Harley, shoving Peter away fondly. “You just wait; I’m gonna carve the best pumpkin you’ve ever seen.”

“If you say so,” Peter conceded with a grin. “How can I help?”

Harley eyed Peter’s failure of a pumpkin with no small amount of trepidation. “Stay far away?” he suggested. “Like, ten, fifteen feet at all times? I think your pumpkin skills might be contagious.”

“The things I do for love,” Peter sighed, walking over to the couch and plopping down with his phone. “When you’re ready to give up, come and cuddle.”

Harley stuck his tongue out. “Quitters never win,” he said sagely. “And I’m going to blow MJ’s gourd of teen angst right out of the water.”

“You do that,” Peter closed his eyes, officially throwing in the towel on jack o’ lanterns (not that he’d tried very hard to begin with; he’d only done it for Harley, after all). “I’ll judge them at the end.”

(Peter decided that Harley won his and MJ’s little contest fair and square when he saw both jack o’ lanterns. MJ’s pumpkin ended up being practically modern art, but Peter found that he liked Harley’s lopsided Spiderman face a hell of a lot better. MJ would just have to deal with losing for once.)

**Author's Note:**

> still about to die with college apps (2 days to go and ive rewritten my essays 4 times!!!) so any and all comments and kudos will make me so happy you dont understand
> 
> yell at me (nicely, im fragile) on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
